ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lakshmi
This is one of the many worlds of FFXI. It was activated to alleviate overcrowding on the other servers. Its original population consisted of players world shifted from Phoenix, Carbuncle, Fenrir, Odin, Ifrit, Quetzalcoatl, Siren, Unicorn, Gilgamesh, Ragnarok, and Garuda Servers. ID Number: 26 Activation Date: March 13, 2003 History in the FF Series Final Fantasy VI Lakshmi(JP, EN GBA), Starlet (EN SNES/PS1) Lakshmi only appears in Final Fantasy VI, where she is available for summoning. She is a powerful healing Esper, appearing as a reclining nude woman, covered in blue bedsheets. She has long brown hair and a golden, sun-like object behind her head. When summoned, glittering yellow energy is emitted from her, filling the battlefield and restoring HP to all allies. Lakshmi's Magicite is one of many valuable possessions owned by Owzer, a wealthy citizen of Jidoor. He gives the heroes the Magicite after they defeat Chadarnook, a possessed painting in his mansion in the World of Ruin. The Japanese, English PS1, and English GBA sprites of Lakshmi are more revealing than the one in the English SNES version (similar to Siren) due to Nintendo's censorship policy in the United States. Moves: "Alluring Embrace" (GBA) / "Group Hug" (SNES, PS1)- restores a large amount of HP to all allies (FFVI) Attributes: Final Fantasy VI Offers Stamina+2 Level Up Bonus Teaches Cure, Cura, Curaga, Regen, Esuna Historical Background In Hindu belief, Lakshmi is the goddess of wealth, prosperity (worldly and spiritual), fortune, luck, knowledge, beauty, and fertility. She is the wife and shakti of Vishnu, the Preserver/Maintainer in the Hindu Trimurti (shakti refers to power. In Hinduism, the goddess wife has the power that the god husband is known for. Without that shakti, they cannot act. Thus, the goddess has the power, the potentiality, but the god has the ability to make it manifest). She is described as a beautiful, 4-armed woman wearing some of the finest red fabrics for clothes, adorned with precious jewels inset in gold and seated on a lotus (which symbolizes purity and spiritual perfection). Her 4 hands are said to represent the 4 goals of human life: righteousness (dharma), wealth (artha), desire (kama), and release (moksha) (from Samsara, the cycle of death and rebirth), with the front 2 hands having worldly goals (kama, artha) and the back 2 hands having spiritual goals (dharma, moksha). She is often depicted with gold coins around her. Lakshmi appeared from the churning ocean of milk, the source of Amrita (a vague similarity to the origin of Greek goddess Aphrodite's emergence from the sea in foam. Aphrodite is considered a rough cognate of Lakshmi). Lakshmi does not rule money, she rules prosperity. Her affiliation with the lotus links her to bringing spiritual prosperity- the fullest fruition, blooming of life to realize higher spiritual states. Her mount is an owl. In Hinduism, Lakshmi is worshiped to bring happiness and prosperity in family, marriage, health, harvest, friendship and as such is extremely popular in India. The Hindu month that parallels October is sacred to her and is when festivals devoted to her are held. category:Servers